3D Blast.exe
Disclaimer This story was made on the Creepypasta Wikia. I have put it on here. read the original here. I also fixed parts. Story I remember the early days of YouTube. Those were the good old days. I am a true gamer and I was into web shows on YouTube that revolved around video games. One of my favorites was a series called ??? In October, he made an episode revolving around a banned computer game called 3D Blast.exe. The game featured a lot of disturbing content and has since then been banned. I thought the story made for a good creepypasta article without actually being one. While I can’t bring you the original video, I can give you a transcript. you know about sonic 3d blast? it was good. I found an exe file named SONIC3DBLAST.exe. I played it and, the intro was negative. "Green Death Zone" started. It was normal, but something is not right... Some of this stuff is full pf blood! I shot these, and, i was about to stop playing the game after the first level, but then I realized the whole point of the game was to kill a certain number of flickies. After killing all the flickies in the first level, you would be given a free computer background. A screen came up that read, You killed 57 flickies. Click here for your free background ---> I clicked the button for the background and was horrified to see what the background was. It was an image of the sonic cast dead, they have 9 holes on their bodies. I wanted to stop but it felt like something was making me continue. I felt like I was uncovering some kind of murder mystery. After beating all twelve levels, I was introduced with the only cut scene in the whole game. We see the landscape of dead bodies then we finally see the character you play as. It is revealed to be Sonic. After shooting all these people, it points the gun at its face and pulls the trigger. When its body drops to the ground, if you listen closely, you can hear the faint sound of sonic crying as text reading, 'Game Over' appears on the screen. (The sound of the crying plays) and I got to the stage called "Suicide Hill". Sonic was walking until he saw the chainsaw. Sonic.exe kicked Sonic to leave him for the blood. Static flashed again. According to the reports, these hackers left behind, the game behaves very strangely if the fifth level is bypassed. The game crashes violently and closes, writing a bunch of files to the user's System32 directory to the point that the RAM was almost completely filled. These files are reportedly pictures of Sonic characters as exes. they are sometimes sonic exe videos. If the user attempts to delete these files, the computer will violently crash and blue screen, causing permanent irreparable damage to the user's hard drive. The owner simply laughed and told his corporate bosses about Sonic exe. They spread the joke from person to person, and the game was renamed "Sonic3D.exe", a loose anagram of Sonic exe. Each recitation of the name brought with it a greater and greater curse. Only two years after Sonic 3D Blast.exe was created, the company was shut down and the owners hired by Mattel. There were stories of the workers begging for days off, skipping work for weeks and weeks, finding the puppet in strange places. Sooner were the stories of suicides. Grim, violent suicides in which the workers would stab their hands and burn themselves to death, writing "I AM FEAR" on the nearest surface in blood. Nobody knows where the Sonic doll went after the original creators disappeared. Some say that the last things the victims saw before going insane were large, sunken, fish-like eyes. Category:Sonic Category:Vidya games